


Journal Entry - September 13, 201X

by dyllpickless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs Therapy, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Police Officer Eudora Patch, Relationship Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Vigilante Diego Hargreeves, somebody just please get this boy some help eudora can only do so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Eudora picks up a journal after she and Diego have another fight.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Journal Entry - September 13, 201X

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request from @bendy-ca and it's dedicated to my good friend (and the TUA Discord Server's resident Eudora expert) Bek!

We had another fight tonight. You said you were going to be back at ten. You climbed in through the bathroom window at 3 am. I can’t sleep, so here I am journaling again. You’re on your side of the bed, sleeping, hugging the comforter in a bundle close to your chest.

You’re beautiful. The soft lamp light on your face makes you look warm and soft and kind. I don’t get it. I don’t understand how someone so beautiful can say something so cruel and harsh and hurtful. Your words felt like sharp knives stabbing into me, and it took everything in me to not cry.

I know I wrote before that I don’t know how you could say those things. That’s not necessarily true. I know that, for you, you’re never comfortable in comfort. You can’t stay still when you’re happy, so you put yourself in pain. And I’m collateral damage.

I know you love me, just as much as I know I love you. I think that, in a different world, we would be perfect together. I’ve never met someone quite like you. We fit so well. But then you go off and do this… I don’t know. I wish I knew. I wish all of this was easier. I wish you weren’t so scared of being vulnerable and happy. I wish you could find peace. I wish I could help, but I know I can’t. This isn’t something I can do. Maybe if you got a therapist, but I don’t think you would ever step foot near one. At least not now. Something big and drastic needs to happen so you can do that. I just hope you’re still in one piece after.

This morning, you made me coffee. You know just how I like it. You drew a smiley face and a little heart on the corner of my napkin. You didn’t see, but I folded it up and kept it in my pocket. It was on the nightstand you stood by when you said those things. When I shouted some things back.

I’m sorry about everything I said, but at the same time, I’m not the only one at fault here. There are a lot of things we could fix, and I’ve tried to start that fixing process, but each time we start to get better, you go and mess things up because you’re uncomfortable when you’re happy. You prefer being in pain to being at peace. I don’t know if I can help you. 

I’m going to bed now. I have work tomorrow, and you have… whatever you do. 

Te quiero, Diego. Goodnight. 


End file.
